


Royal Dinner Date

by Please No Portraits (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss, six the musical
Genre: Anne Boleyn is the softest softie to ever be soft, Beheaded Cousins, Cathy is a miracle worker, F/F, Fluff, Protect K Howard, aralyn - Freeform, like it's blink and you'll miss it, minor profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Please%20No%20Portraits
Summary: Anon asked: Can I ask for some Aragon/Boleyn + prompt 69. "You see that death glare means she likes you." Thank you
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Royal Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot comprehend the meaning of short, like ever. But here, have some Aralyn fluff!
> 
> Nicknames: Kit - Howard, Cathy - Parr, Lina - Aragon

“Annie, I don’t know about this,” Kit mumbled, shuffling along behind her big cousin. “What if they don’t like me? What if Cathy decides she doesn’t want to babysit? What if I accidentally insult her or do something wrong or-.”

Anne knelt in front of her. She knew this kind of talk and didn’t want Kit working herself into a panic. “Kitkat,” Anne said carefully, taking Kit’s hands in her own. “Everything is going to be fine, I _promise_. Cathy’s the chillest teenager I’ve ever met. She wouldn’t get mad at you for a small slip of the tongue or anything like that. She knows everyone makes mistakes, especially when they’re nervous.

“And Lina’s an absolute sweetheart! I know she’ll like you!” Anne tapped Kit’s nose. “There’s nothing to be worried about. If something happens, you’ve got your phone and my number on speed dial. Everything’s going to be fine.”

Kit shifted, staring down at her feet. “I just don’t want your friends to hate me.”

“No friend of mine could _ever_ hate you, Kitkat.” Anne stood with a beaming grin. “If they did, I’d just punch them and then we wouldn’t be friends anymore. If they can’t handle my favorite baby cousin, there’s no way they could ever handle me, after all!”

That got a giggle from Kit and Anne patted herself on the back. She stepped up and knocked at the door to the large house. As the door opened, Kit shrank behind Anne apprehensively. Cathy peeked out and grinned. “Hey, Anne.”

“Hey, kiddo,” Anne greeted her, ruffling her bountiful curls. “Thanks so much for this, Cath.”

“It’s no big,” Cathy shrugged. “Come on in. Lina is still getting ready.”

Anne gently took Kit’s hand and guided her into the house. Kit tried not to make it hard for her, but this house was so big and everything looked immaculate. What if she broke something important? What if she accidentally tracked dirt in? What if-?

“Kitkat, breathe,” Anne told her gently. “Come on, babe. Everything’s okay.”

Cathy stepped out of the kitchen and smiled down at the small girl following after Anne. “Hi, you’re Kit right?” Kit nodded shakily. “Nice to meet you, I’m Cathy. Are you hungry?” 

Kit looked up at Anne in panic. Anne gave her a smile. “Y... yes.”

“Alright, I’ll make us something to eat. What-?” 

Anne cleared her throat and stepped between the two of them. “Anything will do, Cathy,” she said quickly. Too many questions would make Kit panic. “She doesn’t have any food allergies.”

Cathy blinked up at her and seemed to catch on. “Sounds good. I’ll see what we’ve got then.”

As she disappeared back into the kitchen, footsteps sounded from the staircase and Anne grinned. Kit hurried behind her again, peeking around her side. A woman appeared on the landing and Anne took a moment to breathe. 

Lina stepped forward, wearing one of her favorite golden dresses, highlighted by her makeup, which allowed a perfect contrast to her dark eyes. Honestly, Anne had _no idea_ how she got so lucky, but _damn_ was she not going to waste this. She’d fucked it up in the past, but there was no Henry to behead her this time. 

“Anne, you’ll catch flies,” Lina said. Her eyes alighted on the big brown eyes peering around Anne and she tilted her head just slightly. “And who’s this? Another adorable Howard troublemaker like her big cousin.”

Kit whimpered but Anne knelt beside her with a grin. “You see that glare means she likes you! Told you you’ve got nothing to worry about!”

“You would know, wouldn’t you?” Lina snickered. Anne stood and stepped closer, pressing a gentle kiss to Lina’s cheek. “Charmer.”

“Only for you, babe,” Anne chuckled. “Ready to go?”

“As you are,” Lina responded. “Cathy has my number in case-.”

“Someone decides to break in or something?” Anne cut her off quickly. Lina raised an eyebrow and Anne’s eyes flicked down to Kit. Saying anything that might indicate trouble would be _bad._

Lina nodded. “That’s right.”

Cathy poked her head out of the kitchen. “Hey, Kit! I’ve made alphabet soup, if you want any.”

Kit perked up slightly. She loved alphabet soup! She glanced up at Anne and Anne gave her a pat on the shoulder. “Go ahead, Kiddo. Remember, you’ve got my number if you need it. We’ll be back before you even have time to miss us!”

While Kit shuffled toward the kitchen, Anne gave a grand bow, holding her hand out to Lina. “You are such a show off,” Lina laughing, taking the hand and allowing Anne to guide her out to the car. 

“Hey, how can I possibly have you on my arm and _not_ wanna show off?” Anne kicked the car in gear and they sped off. “You don’t have literal royalty with you and not make sure everyone in a fifty mile radius knows she’s better than all of them combined.”

Despite herself, Lina couldn’t help a blush at that. Not having a response, she simply played with Anne’s free hand. 

Checking in was easy and soon they were settled at a candlelit table with two menus in front of them. “So, the theatre managing on its own tonight?” Lina asked conversationally. She couldn’t decide between the steak with corn and greens with vinegar dressing or the chicken breast with mashed potatoes and side salad with raspberry dressing. 

“Even if they somehow manage to set the place on the fire, I’ll just do damage control tomorrow morning,” Anne shrugged. Nothing would keep her from that roast ham. “One imploded theatre is worth taking the most important woman in my life out for a little pampering.”

“You are absolutely too much,” Lina laughed. 

“Not true,” Anne smirked over at her. “If I was too much, you wouldn’t be dating me.”

Lina raised an eyebrow. “And what if I just like a challenge?”

“That would be something we could add to the list of things we’ve got in common,” Anne shot back with a wink. 

Laughter erupted between them, and they barely managed to stifle it before their server asked for their drinks. As usual, both ordered wine, sweet white for Anne and dry white for Lina. It was their favorite thing to drink on a date. They also gave their food orders since the server was there. 

“Little Cath’s gotten big,” Anne said as the server headed off. 

“Yes, I can’t believe how much time has passed,” Lina agreed. “I still remember when she was Kit’s size.”

Anne laughed. “I do, too. Though, with Cathy’s wit and abundant intelligence, you would never be able to tell she was tiny.”

They laughed at that. “How’s Kit taking the situation?” Lina inquired. 

“As well as she can,” Anne sighed. “She’s still adjusting.” Anne’s fists curled. “Bastards...”

Lina reached over and took Anne’s hand in her own. She’d heard all about the situation from Anne. She couldn’t believe _anyone_ would dare do such things to a child. Anne couldn’t even be faulted for the way she’d reacted. 

“Annie,” Lina said gently. “Everything’s going to be okay. She’s with you now, she’s safe.”

Anne shrugged, but she gave Lina’s hand a small squeeze. The touch was comforting. “I just wish I could’ve gotten her sooner. If I’d known...”

“What matters is that you’re here for her _now_ ,” Lina told encouragingly. “And Cathy and I will be here for the both of you. We’ll all work together to help her.”

A small smile tugged at Anne’s lips and she lifted Lina’s knuckles to her lips. “You always know what to say, babe,” she whispered. 

“Well, you can’t be the only eloquent one between the two of us.” Lina didn’t pull her hand back. Instead, she laced their fingers together and kept them on the table. 

They lapsed into comfortable silence. It would sometimes happen, but neither of them really minded. The silence wasn’t stifling like back when Anne was in that cell, or when Lina had been abandoned by everyone she loved, either by choice or by force. This silence, while in the presence of each other, was a reminder that they weren’t alone. 

Once dinner arrived, the talking resumed in full force. 

“Lina, you’ve got to try some of this!” Anne told her excitedly. “It melts on your tongue like chocolate, but even better!”

Lina leaned forward and Anne fed her some of the ham. Anne blushed at how cute it was, but she wanted to hear the verdict. Lina chewed for a moment and nodded. “That’s _really_ good. Here, try this dressing.”

Returning the favor, Lina gently fed Anne a piece of lettuce from her salad. Anne crunched on it and her eyes brightened. “Oh wow, that’s good stuff!” She swallowed and asked, “What is that called? Can we get it in the store?”

“I think it’s a raspberry vinaigrette,” Lina responded. “I’ll have to get some next time I go shopping.”

“I’ll be around a lot more often if you buy it,” Anne joked. 

Lina raised her eyebrow playfully. “Oh, you’ll only come around for my salad dressing?”

Anne played along, tapping her chin in faux thought. “Well, there _might_ be another reason to come around.” She shot Lina a cheeky grin. “I’ve heard Cathy’s pancakes are pretty bomb.”

Lina turned her nose up snootily. “Hmph. Well, if you’ll only come around for food, I don’t know if I’ll feed you anymore.”

“Oh, sweetpea, you know I don’t need that stuff to survive,” Anne cooed. “I survive solely on your love and the jealous gazes thrown our way when someone sees us together.”

“Is that so?” Lina tilted her head in mock-skepticism. 

“Well, duh,” Anne chuckled. “Having you is a blessing, babe. No way I’d squander that.” She rubbed her knuckles on her dress shirt with a grin. “Plus, being able to figuratively give the finger to everyone we pass on the street is its own reward.”

The facade broke as Lina gave a soft laugh. “You are absolutely unbelievable.”

“No, I believe that title still goes to you,” Anne smirked. 

They went back to their food. Really, each of them ate about as much of the other’s dish as they did their own. Lina would have to get the ham if ever they returned. Either that or the roast. There was just something about meat that melted on your tongue that made it so much better than anything she could cook at home. 

There was a slight dispute over who would pay this time. Anne challenged Lina to Rock Paper Scissors for it. Lina rolled her eyes. Anne always chose rock, so Lina threw out paper, and won. Anne pouted, but Lina only pecked her cheek and handed her card over to the server. 

“You’re driving home,” Lina pointed out. “Isn’t that fine?”

“I took you out this time,” Anne huffed. Another kiss, this time to her pouting lips, made her feel a little bit better. “Fine, but I’m paying next time.”

“Assuming you manage to throw out something that isn’t rock,” Lina snorted. 

Once they’d retrieved the card, they were on their way back to Lina’s place. “How do you think our troublemakers fared without us?” Lina asked as she played with Anne’s free hand. 

“I’m sure Cathy did a great job taking care of Kit,” Anne told her. “If anyone can help Kit keep calm, it’s her.”

Lina hummed. “True. But Kit is part of _your_ family, so I wouldn’t put it past her to get Cathy into at least a little trouble before we walk in.”

Anne rolled her eyes as she pulled up in front of the house. As they strode in, they heard soft music playing from the living room. Sharing a glance, they made their way over and peeked in. On one of the couches, they spotted Cathy casually reading a book. Nothing different about that, but what caught them off guard was Kit. 

Curled up in a ball, Kit slept soundly with her head on Cathy’s lap. She clutched a small stuffed cat tightly to her chest. Despite being a very light sleeper (as Anne discovered), she didn’t shy away from Cathy’s fingers playing with her hair. In fact, it seemed to be part of why she was asleep. 

Anne’s jaw dropped in shock. Kit only ever slept when she knew Anne was around to keep her safe. For her to sleep near Cathy while knowing Anne wasn’t anywhere nearby was friggin _huge._ Lina smirked and bumped shoulders with her. 

“Looks like you’re staying the night,” she chuckled. 

Anne shook her head with a small smile. “Damn, Cath’s a miracle worker.” She stepped back to go hang her coat on the rack. “But I’m still paying next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anne Boleyn would take every opportunity she possibly could to compliment her girlfriend and you can't convince me otherwise. Also, is that Parrward foreshadowing? Bet your ass on it.


End file.
